kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Alysia Fei
Alysia Fei, (アリシア・菲, Arishia Fei) service number 41583-49856-AF, is a lance corporal and an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper serving in the UNSC Marine Corps. She is one of the primary protagonists of The Unsung War as a member of the featured squad, Three-Alpha-Six, where she serves as squad leader. Alysia is a serious and steadfast individual, following her orders as given unless she comes against a moral dilemma, in which case she will be good rather than lawful. She is a straight-laced soldier, dedicated to protecting her squad, and an ardent patriot; her ultimate goal in life is to protect mankind against the threat of the alien invaders. Biography Early Life Born and raised on Draco III, Alysia had known no other home in her early life. Her family owned a prestigious martial arts dojo in New Albany, in which she had trained since a she was able to stand upright. As typical of many Chinese-descent families, she was brought up to revere her ancestors, though it should be noted that she never knew of the specific ancestor Ku Fei due to an ONI censorship campaign. Alysia was fourteen when Harvest fell to the Covenant, when mankind learned of its greatest existential threat to date. Fear initially gripped the young girl and she wanted nothing more than to get as far as humanly possible from the threat.Her grandfather chided her for her fear, reminding her that it was the duty of the strong--of which she was considered due to her martial training--to protect the weak against predators. She took her elder's words to heart, and has never since faltered in her determination to stop the Covenant. Service in the UNSC Alysia immediately changed her school schedule to add Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps to her classes, preparing for a future in the military. Upon graduating from high school, she enlisted into the UNSC Marine Corps, just barely meeting the requirement to earn an additional step in rank for JROTC. Leaving her homeworld for the first time, she traveled to Reach for initial entry training, where her personal drive, skill at combatives, and emerging leadership talent prompted her instructors to select her for early promotion, ensuring that she would leave Reach a lance corporal, and squad leader. Her first assignment was the Outer Colony world of Arcadia, estimated to be within the threat zone of Covenant encroachment but heretofore unmolested by alien aggression. The only activity in her two months on the planet have been limited, some would say half-hearted, terrorist attacks by an Insurrectionist force that doesn't seem to care anymore. Joining the Squad Training and the Second Battle of Earth Powers and Abilities *'Chinese Martial Arts:' Alysia was trained from a very early age in the kenpo martial arts style favored by the Fei family. Her combat martial arts was augmented by the combatives training she received in basic military training, and further enhanced by direct tutelage from Ku Fei in Evangeline's resort. Her skill can therefore be regarded as equal to that of her ancestor. Alysia in Other Media Along with the rest of 3/A-6, Alysia appears in the forum-based alternate universe Halo role-play Project: MYTHOS that follows the basic storyline of the Human-Covenant War while adding mecha technology from Full Metal Panic and the various Gundam series. With the exception of magic not existing in the MYTHOS universe, the history of Alysia is essentially the same. Appearances *''Project: MYTHOS'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mahora Mage Knights Category:Project: Arashi Category:Squad Three-Alpha-Six Category:UNSC Personnel